


Wish Fulfillment

by Sineala



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Avengers Vol. 7 (2017), Cap-Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, Cosmic Cube, Fix-It of Sorts, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiverse, Secret Empire (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: When Steve hears that Tony is alive again, he does what any Supreme Hydra would do: he captures Tony. Unfortunately for him, it's not the right Tony.





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Wish Fulfillment梦想成真](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385584) by [viola20208102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola20208102/pseuds/viola20208102)



> For Cap-IM Bingo, the square depicting Tony breaking free of his chains (detail from the cover of Iron Man vol 1 #47).
> 
> This is unrelated to my other Hydra Cap stories.
> 
> Spoilers for Secret Empire #8 and Ultimates 2 #100; this also assumes that the Ultimates issue takes place after SE #8 but still during Secret Empire, which may not actually be the case, but just go with it, okay? And I am assuming that the Ultimates came back to 616 for a bit. Whatever. It's comics. *waves hands*
> 
> This is CNTW mostly because I never know how to warn for Hydra Steve, although I don't think he does anything egregiously awful in this one. Also, this is a fix-it, but it's mostly a fix-it for the Ults side rather than the SE.

After the shield comes down, Steve hears the rumors: Tony is in space.

That can't be right. He has Tony's body, and last he heard, Tony's AI was still with the resistance. But maybe they've done something. Maybe there's some kind of clone. The resistance has Cube fragments, after all; he can't rule anything out. And Tony's had friends in space for a while. Maybe Carol or the Guardians were up to something.

 _Capture him_ , he orders.

Six hours later, a man in red and gold armor is brought before him.

Steve dismisses the guards. 

They're alone.

His hands are bound behind his back, the usual power-nullifying restraints, and his head is tilted down, eyeslits glowing. Steve's wearing his finest Hydra uniform, gilt braid against green. First impressions are important, after all. But the man in the armor isn't looking at him.

Steve squints in suspicion.

That's not Tony's armor.

Oh, it looks very like it could have been, but it isn't a model Steve knows, and by now he knows them all. It's half-silver, in addition to the red and gold, and it's... well, bulky. The shape is wrong. It's not that Tony couldn't build them like this, but Tony _doesn't_ build them like this. His armors have always been sleek and elegant. This one isn't.

Rising from his chair, Steve walks closer. Whoever is in the suit still doesn't look up.

Steve reaches out with both hands, fumbling for the catches of the helmet release; they aren't quite in the same places as always. It's like someone took Tony's suit apart, lost a few pieces, and tried to put it back together again. Everything is _almost_ right, but that _almost_ is strange enough to rattle him. Hard.

He lifts the helmet away, and Tony looks back at him.

Tony smells like a distillery; it's not liquor on his breath so much as the unnerving impression that he's been bathing in vats of grain alcohol. But the broken look Steve expects to see in his eyes, the defeated depression of Tony-the-alcoholic, is nowhere to be seen. His gaze is bright with curiosity.

And Tony's smiling. Christ, he's smiling like he's actually flirting with him. And Tony didn't, Tony doesn't, Tony never once looked at him like this. What the hell is he doing?

"This is unexpected, darling." Tony's voice is a low purr. Seductive. "Have you always been a Nazi in this universe?"

_In this universe._

Oh. He got the wrong Tony.

"I'm just curious," this alien Tony Stark continues, licking his lips, practically fluttering his eyelashes. "You see, darling, we've run into your universe a few times before. Met your Spider-Man once. Met a giant purple monster that ate New Jersey and killed Cap, the first time around." There's a flicker of something in his eyes that might be actual grief. "No one ever said this about you. I didn't specifically ask, true, but I feel like Spider-Man would have mentioned it."

"I'm not a Nazi," Steve tells him. "I'm Hydra."

"Oh," Tony says, "and the uniform is a coincidence? Everyone likes high boots and goose-stepping?"

Steve hits him.

It's immensely satisfying. He made Tony's AI tangible, ever so briefly, but it wasn't the same as this.

Tony staggers back. He coughs and raises his head. "Oh," he says. "Terribly different. My mistake." He smiles, and there's a strange fondness in his eyes. "I wish you could have met my Captain America. He had very firm opinions about fascism. Your jaw would have been wired shut for a month, darling."

Steve blinks. "Are you actually threatening me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart," Tony says, and he licks his lips. He looks at Steve thoroughly, a long, lingering gaze, like he wants to get him out of this uniform, and Steve isn't sure how to say _stop looking at me like that_ because he never in his life imagined he'd have to tell Tony Stark he was unwanted. "Or maybe," Tony says, softly, "there's something else you'd like me to do for you, hmm?"

"Tony," Steve says, to a man he's never called by his name before in his life.

"Is it lonely at the top?" Tony murmurs. "Does no one understand you, darling? Is it terribly _hard_?"

He stresses the last adjective, an unsubtle come-on, in a way that, bizarrely, makes Steve angry; here he is making a show of his feelings, giving everything away, making something cheap and tawdry that Tony -- the real Tony -- would have treated with the respect it deserves.

"Are you capable of _anything_ other than drunken sexual innuendo?" Steve snaps.

He definitely got the wrong Tony.

Tony's eyes flash. "Now that's just offensive, darling," Tony says. "If you must know, I have _excellent_ follow-through."

Tony drops unsteadily to his knees, looks up, and smiles.

Steve stares down at him, his skin prickling with a heat that's equal parts horror and arousal.

"And after I suck your cock," Tony says, almost cheerfully, "you can tell me why the _fuck_ you've been underestimating me."

There's a clicking noise that, dimly, Steve recognizes as the sound of the restraints unlatching.

He's not really sure what happens after that, but somehow he's sprawled on his back, his face throbbing in pain, with one of Tony's palm repulsors digging into his chest, gauntleted hand splayed wide. Tony is half-sitting on him, one knee digging painfully into Steve's hip. With his other hand he's worked open one of Steve's pockets, and he's -- oh, no -- found the stash of Cube fragments. This is not good.

"I don't think you want to call your guards," Tony says. He weighs the fragments in the palm of his hand. "These are pretty."

Steve spits blood.

"Is it the drinking?" Tony asks. "Is it the flirting? Was that really all it took to make you think I was helpless?" He scoffs. "Or did you honestly think those restraints worked on injected nanomachines, darling? Did you not realize I've been reading your files for the past twenty minutes?"

"You have no idea what those fragments are capable of," Steve says. It's about half a lie -- if he has database access, he certainly does know -- but maybe it will put Tony off. He needs the whole Cube to get anything to work, anyway.

"Really, darling?" Tony asks. "I think I have some idea. I think you can make wishes." There's something quiet and hideous in his eyes now, a muted grief. "And I know exactly what I'm wishing for."

 _It won't work_ , Steve wants to say, but Tony holds the Cube fragments high and--

There's someone else in the room.

It's him.

He supposes he shouldn't be surprised.

The other Steve Rogers is definitely Captain America; the uniform is recognizably meant to him, even if the specific design is nothing Steve has ever worn before, heavily-armored, with stars on the shoulders. He looks a little younger than Steve, but his face is harsher, unyielding, like the world has never once let up on him.

"Steve!" Tony says, and there's real joy in his voice, and he's smiling.

The other Steve Rogers looks down and scowls. "What in God's name have you been up to?"

"We found the universe where you're a fucking Nazi," Tony informs him. "I know it's shit, but I figured you'd rather be alive to see it, darling."

Bending down, Rogers picks him up with one hand -- God, Steve thinks he might be stronger than him -- and lifts him, pinning him to the wall.

"Go on," Rogers says. His voice is low and even. "Tell me about the righteousness of your cause. Tell me about the glory. Tell me about how strong you are now."

Steve swallows hard.

"Yeah," Rogers says, grimly. "I thought not."

He sets Steve down and turns around. Steve raises his fists--

Rogers is faster.

The pain is blinding. Steve's head slams into the wall. There's blood pouring down his face. He thinks his cheekbone's broken. The world is spinning.

"Jesus," Rogers says, from somewhere above him, "you brought me back for _this_?"

Steve doesn't bother trying to stand up.

"Eh," Tony says. "I was lonely. And, you know, I don't think he was always this way. I think I can fix it."

 _No no no no_ , Steve thinks.

Tony glances down, and the Cube fragments glow blue-white in his hands, as bright as staring at the sun, and reality shifts around him, shifts and settles like a river resuming its course, and Steve--

Steve remembers.

He shuts his eyes, and he starts to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to everyone who wanted Ults Steve to punch Hydra Steve right in his fascist face.
> 
> Here is the obligatory [Tumblr post](http://sineala.tumblr.com/post/164451471829/fic-wish-fulfillment).


End file.
